


reunion

by rhysgore



Series: works for others [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belts, F/M, Fight Sex, Minor Character Death, Possessive Behavior, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: “Fine. He came into your apartment, and I killed him for it. Satisfied?”“Fuck no, I’m not satisfied. You got blood all over my carpet.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackwatchMimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackwatchMimi/gifts).



> UM this is my first time ever doing any sort of work like this. thanks v. much to BlackwatchMimi for taking a chance on me w/ her oc, it was really fun to do [thumbs up]

He was waiting for her again.

 

Mimi sighed. She could barely remember the name of the kid, and knew nothing about him except that he was far too green and too young to be fighting for his life for money. That, and that he had a strange obsession with being “chivalrous” to her, regardless of whether she needed it or not.

 

Tonight, Mimi definitely didn’t need it. Her opponents had barely been a challenge, and she’d walked out of the pits with minimal scrapes and bruises, plus a wad of cash that hopefully wouldn’t all be gone by the time the week was over. It was getting to be time to move- as shitty as the place she lived in was, the landlord was still getting suspicious about getting all his payments in small, blood-spattered bills.

 

“Hey, Mimi…” The boy- he couldn’t have been older than 22- approached her, hands clasped in front of him. “Can I walk you home?”

 

Sebastian. That’s what his name was. Mimi didn’t really want to talk to him, but at the same time, it would be more effort than it was worth to try and convince him that she’d be alright without threatening him, so she nodded slightly, and kept walking, letting him trail behind her like an overexcited puppy.

 

It took her less than fifteen minutes to regret that decision. Sebastian did nothing but  _ talk  _ the entire walk, from the pits to the edge of town, up to the door in front of her tiny apartment. Where he stayed, wringing his hands as she unlocked her front door.

 

“... Hey. It’s a bit of a walk to my place… could I trouble you for a glass of water?”

 

God.

 

“Fine,” she muttered, opening the door a bit wider. Excited, Sebastian practically leaped inside, leaving her to follow, trudging from the doorway to the tiny kitchenette. She plopped her bag down on a counter, searching her cupboards for a clean cup while Sebastian babbled on in the background.

 

_ I won’t make any money killing him here, _ she thought. That was the problem. He fought too- she’d seen it, a combination of luck and opponents underestimating his youth allowing him to scrape by. He’d be an easy enough payday, if she could stay patient.

 

While filling the cup, she noticed that the apartment had fallen silent.

 

There wasn’t even the sound of slight motion, or breath. There was nothing. Mimi’s grip tightened on the cup, but she didn’t set it down, fearful of accidentally making a noise. If there was a danger to her nearby- and every silent second seemed to suggest that there was- the element of surprise could be crucial to whomever got it. Slowly, very slowly, she turned, creeping from the tiny, closed off space of the kitchenette out to the living room.

 

When she saw what was there, the glass slipped from her fingers, shattering on the linoleum beneath her feet.

 

“Are you fucking  _ serious?!” _

 

It wasn’t Sebastian- he couldn’t possibly be a danger to her right now, since what was left of him was splattered messily over her furniture, thanks to the  _ other  _ uninvited guest currently occupying her living room, standing in the middle of Sebastian’s torn up body. His black leather outfit was stained with various bits of human viscera, he was currently in the process of removing his mask, which usually bone-white, had been splashed with blood, presumably during the process of him eviscerating a man.

 

“Gabriel.” Mimi breathed in, trying, and inevitably failing, to calm herself down. The broken glass underneath her feet went ignored as she stepped forwards with near-murderous intent. “I want you to answer me honestly. Did you or did you not kill him  _ just for being in my apartment?” _

 

The questions “how did you get here” or “what are you doing here” weren’t nearly important. Mimi would have had to duct tape every crack in the walls of her apartment closed to prevent him from getting in, for one thing. As for what he wanted...

 

Gabriel Reyes looked almost offended, frowning as he looked from Mimi to the remains of the person spread around him, and back. A hole in his cheek was knitting itself quietly closed, skin covering up the sharpness of the teeth underneath as the soul he’d just absorbed repaired his decaying form. Within seconds, he looked almost normal again- could have passed for a person if it wasn’t for a subtle  _ wrongness _ about the way he moved, and his eyes- black, with red sclera. His hair, visible slightly under the dark hood, was still dusted with grey- no amount of soul-eating could change that- but even that still served to keep up the illusion that he was a living person.

 

“He was a danger,” he said.

 

“Not one I couldn’t have taken care of myself, and you know it.” Mimi crossed her arms, tapping one long metal finger on a metal bicep. The clicking noise echoed throughout the room as she waited, daring him to offer her a better explanation.

 

“He wanted to sleep with you.” That was nearing the mark, but wasn’t quite there. She’d known him long enough to be able to tell when he was telling her a half truth.

 

“I bet there are lots of people who want that exact same thing,” she muttered, giving him a pointed stare.

 

Gabriel growled, and she couldn’t tell whether it was in frustration, anger, or something else. “Fine. He came into your apartment, and I  _ killed him for it. _ Satisfied?”

 

“Fuck no, I’m not  _ satisfied.  _ You got blood all over my carpet.” Mimi rubbed her temples, trying to stay calm. If she got any more pissed at him, the carpet wasn’t going to be the only thing ruined. “You can’t keep doing this. You can’t keep killing people just for being near me, Gabe. You can’t keep coming back into my life after all the  _ shit  _ you’ve pulled and expect me to be okay with it.”

 

“... It’s not about the carpet, is it.” Gabriel took a step forwards, wiping his bloody silver claws off on his leg.

 

“Agh!” Mimi threw up her hands. “Yes! It’s about the carpet! And it’s about everything else! It’s about you being here when I don’t want to see you! It’s about you murdering people that there’s even a  _ hint  _ I  _ might  _ be getting close to! It’s about you being this… this  _ possessive  _ after you fucking  _ abandoned  _ me!”

 

And there it was. Mimi sucked in a breath, but the damage was already done. She hadn’t meant to be that  _ open,  _ even if what she said was absolutely true. Gabriel had explained what had happened. Multiple times. She knew  _ why  _ he’d run from Overwatch, from his former friends, from her- but it still stung bitterly. Knowing that he didn’t trust her enough, didn’t think she was strong enough, didn’t think she cared enough about him to fight by his side- whatever the case was, it fucking hurt.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said. The words hung quietly in the air. “Why didn’t you tell me that you felt that way?”

 

There was an ache in her chest, a feeling she’d been trying for years to tamp down on, and once again, Mimi pushed it away.

 

“Fuck you,” she spat, and swung at Gabriel’s face, metal fist driven forwards by a surge of nanites, the raw force of her swing enough to crush a normal man’s face in. He caught the punch in an open palm, wincing as the bones in his hands cracked, but wasn’t prepared for the followup, a sick left hook that glanced off of his jaw and sent him crashing to the ground.

 

“Oh?” Gabriel sprung back to his feet and surged forwards, striking at her fluidly with a jab that crashed off of her forearm, and every pent up, bitter feeling inside of Mimi boiled over as what had started as a small argument devolved into a full-on brawl. She hit him, again and again, but what would have killed anyone else couldn’t keep him down for even five seconds. Likewise, any injury he managed to inflict on her, Mimi shrugged off, adrenaline softening the blows she knew would bruise and ache later.

 

As they fought, a peculiar thought occurred to her- she’d missed this. She needed this- the feeling of fighting someone who was on her level, who she considered an equal, who was some sort of challenge. The raw, primal pleasure of besting someone who wasn’t weak and cowardly, who didn’t buckle under a few enhanced punches.

 

The hurt, the challenge, the way his face and body twisted as she sent him flying back, landing bodily on the coffee table and breaking it in half- it made her remember their sparring matches back in Blackwatch, brawls ending in blood on the mats, and more often than not, sex in the showers afterwards. Or on the mats, if they hadn’t felt like moving.

 

His breath was coming uncharacteristically hard, and Mimi knew Gabriel was remembering it too.

 

The next time she knocked him down, Mimi sat on his chest, pinning him to the floor. The munitions strapped there made it uncomfortable, but she didn’t care. There was heat thrumming through her entire body, and she wanted, needed  _ something.  _ There was a tense moment where they both sat there, breathing in sync and waiting for the other to make a move, before Gabriel grabbed her arms, pulled her down, and kissed her.

 

It was rough, it was messy, and the feeling of sharp teeth clacking against hers made it almost alien- but at the same time, it felt  _ right. _

 

She bit his lip until her mouth filled with his blood, and she reared up, spitting it out. “Fuck.”

 

“After all this time, you still love kicking the crap out of me, huh?” Gabriel grinned, smug, voice lazy and aroused. His hands, still free, rubbed down her sides and legs, anywhere he could reach.

 

“Watch the claws,” Mimi snapped. “I like this dress.”

 

“If you don’t want it ruined, I’d suggest taking it off quickly.” His body  _ rippled,  _ pushing her off and onto the floor next to him, and Mimi snarled again, but worked the zipper down as quickly as her hands would allow, sliding out of the black garment. “You want me that bad?”

 

“Fuck you,” she replied, but this time, it was laced with something else.  _ Fuck me.  _

 

“Might just have to take you up on that offer, if you can behave.” Gabriel sighed. “When has that ever been the case?” Clawed hands skimmed her half-dressed body, brushing almost gently over scars, the outline of her abdominal muscles, before ripping through her underwear. “Hope that wasn’t too nice.”

 

“Bulk pack. Lucky for you.” Avoiding similar treatment, Mimi took off her bra herself, leaving herself naked before his eyes for the first time in so long. It felt, like everything else felt, strange, but right, like she was readjusting to a role that she’d been missing from for so long. 

 

His gaze fell on her chest, and he reached out, pinching a pierced nipple carefully between two fingers.

 

“You kept them,” he said, something almost affectionate in his voice.

 

“They cost a lot to put in.” It was true, but still easier to say than admitting they were a memory of him. Mimi shivered as he flicked her, piercing adding to the sensation.

 

“I always loved these,” Gabriel breathed, caressing her breast in his hand. “The piercings, I mean. But the rest of it is good, too.”

 

“You’re a charmer.”

 

Sarcasm aside, the attention he was paying to that particular part of her was still affecting the rest of her body. Coupled with the energy Mimi was still riding on from their fight, it was enough to have her wanting something more. 

 

Luckily, Gabriel seemed to understand, or at the very least, share her need. “Hands and knees,” he said, and the rough timbre of his voice wasn’t enough to hide the slight quiver of arousal. She smirked as she got into position, backside swaying provocatively. Mimi couldn’t quite see him, but she could hear the clinking of his belt buckle (one of  _ many _ belt buckles), and the soft slide of leather.

 

His hips were pressed against hers, and she could feel him through however many layers of fabric he was wearing, a solid bulge rubbing softly against her, but he seemed to not want to fuck her right away. Mimi was on the verge of yelling at him out of impatience, until she heard the snap of his belt, and understood exactly what he wanted.

 

“Count them,” he said, and she could hear the smirk in his voice as he got to his feet, stood to the side, and swung the belt towards her ass. It hit her square across the ass, and she hissed at the sensation- the impact, and the burn afterwards. Her back arched, metal fingers scratching against the floorboards.

 

“One.” The belt snapped out again, lower this time. “Two.” Again, catching between Mimi’s legs this time, making her moan.  _ “Three.” _

 

Again and again he hit her. It hurt- it hurt in a way no other injury came close to, thrumming through her entire body. Mimi gasped, clenching her fist as he left stripes on her ass, burning red welts that stung when he rubbed an ungloved hand over the oversensitive flesh. When he’d reached fifteen, Gabriel paused, and slipped two fingers between her legs without warning, feeling her out.

 

“You’re so wet already,” he murmured, pushing his fingers inside of her.

 

“And you’re a goddamn tease,” Mimi shot back, rutting back against his hand to the best of her abilities. He hadn’t bothered to tie her up- they both knew that with her strength, it was nearly impossible to improvise bindings that would actually hold. And they both knew that it was a moot point- even if she could move, she wasn’t going to. “Do you want to fuck me or not?”

 

“Patience is a virtue, you know,” he said, but she could hear his other belts being undone and the metallic sound of the  zipper on his leather bodysuit.

 

“Have- have you ever known me to have many virtues?” There was something thick and warm rubbing at her slit, and Mimi shifted on her knees, spreading her legs slightly wider to accommodate it. A hand rested on her hip, gripping the swell of it as Gabriel pushed inside of her, inch by inch, until she was stretched open on his hard, thick cock. “Fuck,  _ Gabe.” _

 

He didn’t reply, which was about as sincere a compliment as he could give her. Instead, his grip on her tightened, and he took a deep breath, hips coming to rest pressed against her ass. Fucking him again felt good, even though it shouldn’t have. It felt  _ right. _

 

It felt even better when he started to move, small rocks of his hips to start off, morphing slowly into long, smooth strokes as he got used to the feeling of tight, wet heat clenching down on him. The one hand stayed steadily on her hips, guiding his movement as his nails dug hard into her skin- the other moved up to tangle in her long black hair, pulling hard as he fucked her.

 

“That all you got?” Mimi challenged, gasping as the mixed pleasure-pain raced through her body, a thrill she hadn’t known in so long. A thrill that wasn’t quite enough. “I’m not going to  _ break,  _ Gabriel.”

 

“Is that a challenge?” He huffed, almost laughing even as he started to pound into her harder, hips smacking off of hers. Mimi was going to be bruised tomorrow, marks all over her body memories of where he’d touched her, where he’d hurt her, where he’d made her feel good.

 

“Always.” He pushed her face into the floorboards, left scores down her back, and god, she loved every second of it. Even if others had wanted to have sex with her, Mimi had declined their affections- she hadn’t had a fuck like this in years, and she hadn’t realized how much she’d missed being on the ground, impaled on his dick.

 

When she came, it was unlike any orgasm she’d had in the years since he’d been gone, too. It started in her toes and curled through her entire body, making her shake and scream, and pound her fist into the floor, leaving the wood underneath her splintered from the force of it. Gabriel followed shortly, cursing and nearly shouting as he buried himself as deep as possible, coming inside. She could feel his cum spurt into her- wet and warm and  _ glorious. _

 

They stayed there for a moment, him leaning against her, hand still in her hair, cock resting against the small of her back as he regained his breath. After the moment passed, he offered her a hand, bringing her from her knees to a sitting position. When Mimi winced at the hard floor pressing against the welts on her backside, he chuckled slightly, but offered her his coat to sit on instead.

 

“Thanks,” she muttered. It was for a lot of things- the coat, the sex, the evidence that he still cared, as scant and strange as it might have been.

 

“It’s the least I could do,” he said, sitting down in front of her. He brushed Mimi’s hair away from her forehead, behind her ear, and despite the fact that they’d been fucking less than five minutes prior, that was the most intimate they’d been so far that night. Mimi leaned into the touch, and he held his hand there for a minute, thumb stroking over her cheek, across her temple, fingers mapping out a face he hadn’t touched in so long. 

 

The feeling of his hands doing something so simple was comforting in a way Mimi didn’t want to think about. Instead, she let him continue to touch her, relaxing incrementally more every second until her body felt warm and weightless.

 

“I care about you,” Gabriel said, as if he was admitting something huge. Something that made Mimi’s heart flutter. “I don’t want anyone to touch you but me, even if it's to hurt you. It makes me so fucking jealous to see bruises on you and know someone else marked you like that.”

 

“You’re a possessive asshole,” she murmured, letting her eyes flutter shut, her head rest against his palm.

 

“I’ll admit it. But I’m your possessive asshole, and yours only.”

 

It was as close as he’d get to saying “I love you”.


End file.
